


Just another dick XD

by Alex__trash



Category: She's too young
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Crack Fic, ITS A JOKE PLEASE, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Poly, Sex, Threesome, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex__trash/pseuds/Alex__trash
Summary: Why am I like this0w0 plz lweve kudos





	Just another dick XD

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry daddy, I’ve been naughty

Tommy was v happy @ te moment He had Brad &!Nick over @ hi house Tommy sitting on Nick and could feel hi dick all hard against Tommys perf ass Brad watching Nicks face be all red from the noice ass Tommy smile smol & move hi hip 2 fell Nicks penis on hi ass Nick toke a shaky breath "Tommy why you tempt me? Let me fuck ya baby boy" Tommy here Nicks need and moan "daddy plz fuck me" Nick go crazy when he here that He stand up real quick & push Tommy onto the couch & in2 Brads lap Tommy know have hi face on Brads dick & hi ass out 4 Nick Tommy fell Nick push down his pant as Brad pushed down hi own Tommy toke Brads thicc dicc in2 hi moth &Brad start moaning Nick push hi dick in2 Tommy withou prep!!! 0o0 Tommy gasp @ te feeling as hi ass be attac bi Nicks cock Brad lean over te smol boi & kiss Nick all hot and slobbery "more daddy~" Tommy say aroun Brads dicc Nick pull out causin a whine but Brad start to fuck hi mouth harder "if Nick be daddy Im master okay slave" Tommy moan and nod "ye master" Brad groan @ that & go faster Nick come back w/ rope and collar "baby boi thi may hurt but u can do it" Nick pull Tommy off Brad who watch as Nick get Tommy all naked & tie him up w/hi ass up & ready 2 b taken Brad palm hi dicc as Nick starts smacking le booty real hard Tommy whine @ that "daddy plz I wan you & master inside me At the same time Make me scream and no walk for weeks" Nick hit Tommy harder at that "ye baby boi that what I wan 2" Brad walk over "me 2 slave" Nick go 1st pushing hi dicc in2 Tommys perfect ass Brad join him inside Tommy Tommy pull on te rope & whimper he had no prep 4 this but he wan more Nick now this & he choke Tommy real tight while Brad hit "good slut"Brad say as he leave hickey all over Tommys back and sides he gonna have bruises everywhere "I canno believe we no do this be4" say Nick who enjoying the view & pleasure "we will do it again tho" say Brad and Tommy nod "R we dating now?" He ask pushing back 4 more "ye baby boi & I do thi 2 U in the bathroom we have 2 be quiet but it be good" Tommy moan at that "u could succ us under the table & have 2 swallow everything bc we in public" Brad bite @ Nicks ears when he talk "more daddy more master" Tommy whine @ hi 2 doms & they give him more They fuck him hard until he scream and they empty into hi ass Nick get a butt plug and once he & Brad out te plug go in Tommy get untied and curls up against them hi dicc still up Brad & Nick make Tommy come & they all cuddle together until morning  
Te end!!!! <3 0w0 =^.^= UwU :) o0o

[[You know I could write this really well but still be a crack so here]]

Just another dick 

Tommy was extremely exited. He had both Nick and Brad over at his house. They were supposed to be watching a movie, but Tommy's couch wasn't very big. He sat on Nick's lap and after a few minutes at most, Nick was hard. Brad smiled at Nick's flustered look. Tommy innocently wiggled his hips around and felt the dick press against him. Nick growled into Tommy'a ear, "stop teasing me baby boy. I want go fuck you. Fill that tight ass with my huge cock" as soon as Tommy heard that, he gridded a little more and replied. "Daddy please fuck me~" Nick pushed the younger boy down so his mouth was right on Brad's dick and his ass was presented to Nick. "Brad?" "Oh hell yes" Soon all three had their pants down. Tommy put his mouth around Brad's dick and started to suck. Suddenly, Nick entered his ass without any prep. He moaned and took a moment to adjust. They kept like that for a little, all three moaning and trying not to come. "Daddy, I want more" Tommy let the words tumble out of his mouth before he could even think. Nick slide out of Tommy and went somewhere. Brad kept fucking into Tommy's mouth. "If Nick is daddy, then Im master. Got that, slave?" Tommy locked eyes with Brad, "yes, master" Nick returned with ropes, a collar, and a butt plug/vibrator. Brad pulled out of Tommy's mouth as Nick lifted him. After a moment, Tommy was draped over the side of the couch, tied up and a collar on. His ass presented up to the other boys. Brad and Nick enjoyed the view before Nick slide inside, Brad following after. Tommy whined at the feeling of being filled with two fairly large dicks. "You like that baby boy? Like being filled with two large cocks? Tell me, is this your first time?" Nick talks dirty really well, Tommy shudders slightly. "Y-yes daddy" Brad hits Tommy's hip lightly, "slave he asked you three questions, answer them all" Tommy whimpers and turned his head to look at Brad, "I-it's not my first time, master" Nick pauses to pull out, Brad following his move. At the same time, they slam back in. "Who was, baby boy?" Tommy takes a moment to answer, a little too long because Brad has to hit him again to get a response. "Mr. MacNeil" Tommy stutters out his embarrassing answer. He needed to pass for the first nine weeks, or no photography class. His film teacher had a thing for virgins, and Tommy needed that grade. Both Brad and Nick paused at the answer, "Your film teach? Why, needed a good grade?" Tommy nods at Nicks question. "You're a slut" Tommy moans at the word, the way Brad said it at least. "Master, why don't you claim me as your own?" Tommy whispered, hoping Brad didn't hear. He did, and next thing Tommy knew his prostate was being assaulted by two cocks and teeth bit at his skin. Tommy was transformed into a begging mess, "daddy, master, please. More! More!" He whined out and tried to get them to go faster by pushing his own hips. "God, you'd look good riding me" Nick whispered into his ear before biting the lobe. Brad picked up on the idea, "you could ride Nick and I could get in from behind. I'm not gonna lie, your ass is so tight and nice and being inside it with Nicks rock hard dick is a nice feeling" Tommy clamped around the two dicks, loving the dirty talk. "Taking us both so well, and no prep. You're a great little whore. Our little slut" Brad moaned as Tommy took his fingers into his mouth. Nicks fingers soon joined. He was being filled by two men at both ends. It was amazing, he alternated between rocking back with his hips and bobbing his head on the fingers. He heard dirty kissing from above him, only imagining Nick and Brad devouring the other. He started whining louder as he felt his orgasm building up. Nick and Brad continued to pound into him, only stopping to make out with each other. They held Tommy still as he came, spilling all over the couch. Brad and Nick followed soon after, spilling into Tommy. They pulled out and Nick easily slide the butt plug into Tommy. The three exchanged sloppy kisses and Nick carried Tommy towards bed. All dirty, sweaty, and tired, the three cuddled together and fell asleep.  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me father, for I have sinned


End file.
